


【基锤】意外（ABO,PWP）

by Noone_wuming



Series: 基锤 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: Loki得知自己是霜巨人的这天，Thor却陷入Omega的第一次发情，他放心地把自己交给早已分化完毕的Alpha弟弟……意外的一天收获了不错的结果。HE





	【基锤】意外（ABO,PWP）

Loki头一次感谢自己是霜巨人，是推开门看到Thor蜷缩在地上的时候。讽刺极了，阿斯嘉德最正统的大王子分化成了Omega，正在陷入人生的第一次发情，而刚刚得知自己身份的Loki却早已发育成完美的Alpha。空气中开始充满甜腻的信息素，Loki蹲下身，听到高热之中Thor的呓语：  
“你不是怪物…Loki…”  
难以言喻的情绪让Loki感到鼻子一酸。他的傻哥哥，都已经半昏迷还忙着安抚弟弟。  
或许只有你觉得我不是怪物。Loki抱起他，汗水沾湿他的长袍，但他头一回没有嫌弃。

这要怎么办才好？Loki看着床上那个发着抖的神。他的盔甲已经被除去，露出的胸膛浮起一层水珠，某些空虚让他撅着臀部试图把自己送去哪里。Loki没见过这样的Thor，生理上的吸引让他也感到难受，满屋子都是哥哥身上甜腻诱人的香味。Loki爬上床，极其小心地抚摸他的腰侧，而Thor因为落在身上的手指抖动着，呜咽着把自己往Alpha的怀里送。Loki就忽然有些生气：他闭着眼睛根本看不到自己，看起来任何一个Alpha这时候都能操他。  
“你知道我是谁吗，哥哥？”  
Thor当然知道，他就是过来找Loki的，无意中闯入约顿海姆让Loki得知自己的真实身份，这些他还记得。但身上这个气息陌生的Alpha却让雷霆之神头一回胆怯，好像知晓自己接下来逃不掉的，那种对于强者的敬畏。他努力撑起眼皮，看到身上熟悉的面孔，这才放下心来。  
“Loki……帮帮我……”  
他是那么放心，把自己的第一次交给最亲爱的弟弟，以这样的方式表达自己的关爱。Loki呆愣了一会儿，抹掉眼角的晶莹，再次睁眼时换了另一幅神色。  
“如你所愿，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
与被寄予厚望的大王子不同，小王子的成长并无太多规矩束缚，他熟悉Omega的身体，知道怎样做会让他们软成一滩水，或是急切地恳求他的进入。他所不知道的是Thor的身体有哪些奥秘，这让他的前戏带上了探寻与挑战。Loki低下尊贵的头颅，与名义上的哥哥交换亲吻，更多行动的是他，Thor只是被带动着回应他，舌头软软地与他纠缠，任由涎水从唇齿间流出。发情的Omega顺从得吓人，Loki的吻逐渐下移，到了啃咬乳头的时候，Thor已经禁不住开口求他了：  
“嗯……别动那里……下面……好难受……”  
Thor的蓝眼珠里满是迷茫，似乎不明白自己为何会变成这样，为何从人人敬畏的雷霆之神变成只想被狠狠侵犯的Omega?他没料到这个，谁也没料到这个，因此他的第一次没有任何准备，除了交给亲近之人似乎别无选择。  
Loki呼吸变得粗重，意识到他确实可以冒犯高高在上的大王子了，便去褪他的亵裤。股缝的布料已经被后穴自行分泌的体液打湿，Loki让那些滑腻的液体沾染自己的手指，顺着臀缝滑入已经湿漉漉的小穴。  
“唔……”Thor的阴茎翘着，也分泌出泪水，穴肉不受控制地蠕动着，欢迎弟弟的到来。Loki确实想不到哥哥可以如此诱人，他当然想过也许他们会做这档子事，但他想象中的这件事代表着征服，而不是现在这样柔情蜜意——说不定Thor还会感谢他呢！Loki别扭地想要证明自己还在生Thor的气，手指冷漠地快速搅动，牙齿在哥哥的胸口留下红痕，他有一对丰满结实的乳房，会是个好母亲。  
“你瞧瞧你，比生命之泉的河床还要湿滑，想让我的世界树在你肥沃的屁股里扎根吗？”  
“啊……你……不能这么亵渎……”Thor心中充满亵渎神圣的罪过，弟弟竟然把他比作生命之泉，用世界树比喻自己的……他羞得满面通红，却难以忍受被撩拨又得不到发泄的快感，最终还是妥协了：  
“进来……在我这里扎根……”  
Loki骂着脏话，把自己操进Thor体内，几乎没有怜惜地一插到底。Thor猝不及防地尖叫一声，内壁抽搐着喷出晶莹，又被堵着出不来，Loki开始抽插的时候水花就从缝隙里飞溅。  
“你现在更湿了，哥哥。”Loki喘着粗气，艰难地在绞紧他的甬道里穿梭，意志力头一回显得如此重要。Thor被这一声哥哥叫得耳朵发烫，意识到他们确实做了一千年的兄弟，尽管现在知道他们不算亲生的，某些习惯的关系却不那么容易改变，他像是才意识到自己在跟弟弟交媾似的，羞耻地把脑袋埋进羽毛枕，金发散落在外面随着起伏抖动。Loki有些好笑，某些恶作剧的因子被激发出来，他一边操干，一边更加不知疲倦地用言语调戏哥哥：  
“天哪，我顶到了什么？好像是你的生殖腔，你的宝宝会从这里出来吧。”  
“要我进去吗？趁着还没有一个笨重的婴儿占领那里。”  
“哥哥，你怎么就是不停高潮呢。”  
“呜……求你……别说了……”Thor满脸泪水，失控地迎来下一波更猛烈的高潮，无人触碰的性器抽搐着射出又浓又稠的白精。他张着嘴呼吸，蜜色的胸膛不断起伏，双腿发着颤缠紧弟弟的背。Loki满意自己的调教，发狠地干着哥哥体内最柔软的地方，不断突破着那一层薄薄的肉膜，终于在一个深挺之中，他肏进了Omega的体腔，比外面还要紧致湿润的小空间一见到他就潮喷，床单简直泥泞地不成样子。  
Thor已经近乎脱水，神在发情期是最弱的时候，平时的好体力也不见踪影，他难以发出更多有意义的字句，只是条件反射般呻吟着，瘫软的身体在最后防线被突破时猛烈抖动了一小会，之后就彻底瘫软如一条死鱼。Loki看到哥哥被操得几乎昏迷的样子，也终于开始了最后冲刺，用比之前更加激烈的程度操干体腔，最终结张开锁住入口，他低吼着射了哥哥满满一肚子。

“你避孕了，对吧？”  
发情期过后的清晨，当Thor躺在弟弟怀中享受难得的温存，Loki没忍住问出心中的疑问。  
“避孕？”Thor侧过脸疑惑地看他，像是第一次上生理卫生课的孩子。Loki捂着脸，努力安慰自己，第一次做Omega难免有不懂的常识。  
“Loki，我是不是做错了什么？”Thor担忧地看着他。  
“不，没有，”Loki深呼吸一口气，扯出一个狰狞的笑容，“只是母后很可能要做奶奶了。”

END.


End file.
